Quando Um Deus e Uma Deusa Colidem
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Ichigo realmente não sabe o que aconteceu. Em um momento ele está correndo dentro da Garganta, indo para Hueco Mundo, no próximo, ele está bem no meio de uma floresta. Por cima disso, tem uma bela mulher que aparenta ser maluca tentando atacá-lo...A vida dele é bem difícil não é mesmo? Bleach e Fate/Grand Order! [Tradução de When a God and a Goddess Collide]


**Bleach é propriedade de Tite Kubo e Fate/Grand Order é propriedade de Kinoko Nasu e TYPE MOON(Se alguma outra empresa foi responsável pelo desenvolvimento do jogo, por favor me informem), essa estória foi feita puramente por diversão.**

 _xxxx_

Ichigo simplesmente não conseguia entender o que aconteceu e nem _como_ aconteceu. O jovem shinigami estava correndo dentro da garganta que ele tinha criado para ir ao Hueco Mundo visitar a Nel, a Hallibel e o Grimmjow, e de repente, ele estava caindo dentro de um abismo negro. A única coisa ao seu redor era a escuridão que parecia não permitir que nenhum tipo de luz ou som a penetrasse.

 _''Porra! Essa coisa não tem um fim não?'',_ Ele pensou.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ainda nenhum sinal de estar chegando ao final desse abismo. Quando o adolescente de cabelo cor de laranja começa a sentir o desespero tomar conta dele, uma luz apareceu. Olhando na direção dela, Ichigo notou que ele se aproximava de algo. Seus olhos demoraram alguns segundos para se acostumarem com a luz repentina mas, quando e ele finalmente pode enchergar, o que ele viu se aproximando era...o chão?

''Só pode ser brincadeira!'', Ichigo exclamou com todas as suas forças.

Agindo da forma mais rápida possível, ele juntou sua energia espiritual e conseguiu criar uma plataforma de reishi bem a tempo. A plataforma esta bem instável, mas foi o bastante para pelo menos impedir que seu corpo colidisse com o chão. Pousando de uma forma não muito graciosa, o shinigami se levantou e deu uma boa olhada a sua volta, tentando identificar onde ele estava.

A primeira coisa que ele notou foram as árvores, que eram enormes e possuíam troncos incrívelmente grossos. Depois, foi o céu azulado.

 _''Sério? Eu fui parar bem no meio de uma floresta?Como que esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo?''_

''Eu tenho a sensação de que estou bem fodido...o que não é novidade.'', Ele murmurou, sua voz contendo uma grande quantidade de irritação,''Nem reconheço esse lugar, não se parece em nada com o Hueco Mundo e com toda certeza não é a Soul Society. Dane-se, não tenho tempo pra ficar me perguntando que lugar é esse, se eu não aparacer em Las Noches, o Grimmjow vai encher o saco por não ter ido lutar contra ele como foi combinado, sem falar que a Nel vai ficar triste e a Hallibel provavelmente vai ficar bem decepcionada também.''

Sim, depois de Yhwach ter sido morto pelo grupo que ele chamava de 'os cinco potenciais de guerra' e o resgate da rainha dos hollows, Tier Hallibel, Soul Society e Hueco Mundo conseguiram chegar a um acordo. Foi decidido que nenhum dos antigos espada seriam feridos ou ameaçados pelos shinigamis, o mesmo se aplicava ao resto dos arrancars e aos hollows que ficassem dentro da área do Hueco Mundo e não se aventurasse no mundo dos vivos para devorar almas, aqueles que cometessem tal ato seriam exterminados sem qualquer tipo de hesitação. Claro que ninguém poderia culpar a Hallibel pelos atos de alguns hollows, afinal, é impossível manter todos os hollows de Hueco Mundo sobre controle, mesmo com ela e o restante dos espada fazendo o possível para diminuir tais ocorrências.

''Caramba, agora não é o momento para ficar relembrando esse tipo de coisas!'', Balançando a cabeça, Ichigo levantou sua mão direita e invocou seus poderes de hollow, fazendo um movimento de corte com o dedo indicador para abrir uma nova garganta, mas, nada aconteceu,''Mas o quê?'', Convocando uma quantidade maior de seu poder, ele tentou novamente só para ter o mesmo resultado,''Porquê a garganta não está abrindo?'', O adolescente estava ficando frustrado por conta de sua tentativas terem falhado, uma carranca que deixaria qualquer um assustado tomou conta de seu rosto.

 **''Rei, acho melhor você desistir de uma vez, está claro que é impossível abrir a garganta.''** , A voz distorcida de sua zanpakutõ hollowficada falou casualmente dos confins de seu mundo interior.

''E você poderia me dizer o porquê de eu não conseguir abri-la?'' Ichigo perguntou com irritação.

 _''Acho que as explicações são a minha parte, mas é justo como Hollow Zangetsu disse, não é possível abrir a garganta.'',_ A representação dos poderes quincy do shinigami substituto entrou no assunto.

''Velhote! Então, já que você mesmo disse que as explicações são por sua conta, poderia desembuchar tudo logo?'', Aborrecimento estava começando a tomar conta do adolescente, Quincy Zangetsu limpou a garganta.

 _''Eu estava chegando lá...Bem, a razão de você não conseguir abrir a garganta é por causa desse local, existe reishi aqui, só que é uma quantidade muito pequena, você mesmo deve ter sentido o quão instável a plataforma de reishi estava quando você concentrou sua energia em seus pés, agradeça Urahara Kisuke por ter criado aquelas pílulas que permitem com que você utilize seus poderes no seu corpo humano, se você estivesse em seu corpo espiritual, nós com certeza teríamos sumido devido a falta de partículas espirituais dessa terra.'',_ Velho Zangetsu explicou tudo com um tom de vox sério, deixando Ichigo estupefato diante de tais revelações.

''Eu realmente não quero aumentar o ego do Urahara, mas acho que só dessa vez eu vou felicitar ele por um bom trabalho.'', Ichigo disse enquanto passava uma mão por seu cabelo.

 **''Mais uma coisa Rei, o reishi aqui pode até ser quase inexistente, mas existe algum outro tipo de energia estranha nesse local.''** , Hollow Zangestu indicou.

''Consegue me dizer que energia é essa?''

 **''Não, mas posso te garantir que é totalmente diferente de reiatsu, reiryoku ou reishi.''**

''Ótimo.'', O jovem grunhiu,''Não faço ideia de onde estou e tenho certeza que esse lugar não faz parte do Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, mundo dos vivos ou até mesmo o inferno, e pra melhorar as coisas não tenho um jeito de voltar, isso é realmente ótimo!'', Ele exclama, a voz cheia de sarcasmo. Após alguns segundos, ele consegue se acalmar,''Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, o melhor a fazer nessa situação é primeiro descobrir onde estou, quem sabe se eu vistoriar esse local eu não encontro alguém que possa me ajudar.'', Com isso dito, o shinigami começou a caminhar, sem um destino exato.

Depois de duas horas procurando por alguém e checando cada parte da floresta, Ichigo escutou um som baixo, que lembrava água corrente. Percebendo que ele na verdade devia estar perto de um rio, um sorriso cheio de alívio apareceu em seu rosto cansado. A garganta dele além de estar doendo muito, estava também ardendo de tão seca que estava.

 _''Finalmente vou poder refrescar minha garganta um pouco.'',_ Ele pensou feliz. Após andar por mais alguns minutos, Ichigo avistou o pequeno rio e apertou o passo, mas o que ele viu dentro das águas cristalinas o fez parar abruptamente e quase fez com que a mente dele entrasse em curto circuito.

 **''Puta merda!''** , Hollow Zangetsu exclamou desde seu mundo interior.

No meio do rio estava uma mulher completamente longo roxo estava molhado e grudando em suas costas. A mulher misteriosa possuía um corpo curvilíneo, sua bunda era bem proporcionada e seus seios descobertos eram grandes e, mesmo que eles parecessem macios, podia-se notar que eles eram firmes. Talvez não estivessem no mesmo nível dos da Rangiku ou dos da Orihime, mas podiam com certeza rivalizar com os da Yoruichi. Ichigo estava totalmente hipnotizado pela beleza e graciosidade que a mulher exalava. Pelo visto, a mulher ainda não o tinha visto, graças a Deus. Ichigo então começou a recuar lentamente, rezando para o Rei espírito para que mulher continuasse de costas para ele até que ele conseguisse sair dali, mas o destino parecia realmente adorar foder com a vida do shinigami pois, quando ele estava quase fora do alcance dela, a mulher virou e olhou diretamente para ele. Olhos marrons encontraram olhos carmesí e por um momento, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra sequer. Antes que Ichigo percebesse o que estava acontecendo, a mulher saltou para fora do rio e pousou a 7 metros de distância dele, agarrou uma espécie de lança que estava no chão que o cabeça de laranja nem tinha notado, e em seguida correu na direção dele com a lança em mãos, pronta para perfurar o coração do shinigami substituto.

 _xxxx_

 ** _Notas do author: Olá a todos, aqui estou eu outra vez e, como prometido, com a tradução do meu crossover de Bleach e Fate/Grand Order. Sabem, eu me divirto bastante escrevendo estórias em inglês, mas realmente é beeeeem melhor e mais divertido escrever na sua língua nativa!_**

 ** _Para aqueles que não tinham lido a versão em inglês dessa estória, eu dou as boas vindas e espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, para aqueles que já tinham lido a versão original, agradeceria muito se vocês pudessem me acompanhar aqui também!_**

 ** _É isso por enquanto pessoal, amanhã vai sair o capítulo 2 traduzido._**

 ** _Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo(que na minha opinião está melhor escrito do que o primeiro capítulo da versão em inglês) e até a próxima!_**


End file.
